


After Party: Hollywood Style

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Day 8: Fancy dresses/in costume, Destiel - Freeform, Dry Humping, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar throws an outrageous after party with the success of his recent action film. Dean Winchester, an actor in his early 30s, got invited as well as his strict-ass manager, Castiel Novak. It was the first time Dean saw Cas wear something really formal and God did he get so turned on. </p><p>Oh and I forgot to mention… they're secretly fuck buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party: Hollywood Style

**Author's Note:**

> Not so much as "smut" but dry humping and making out in the hallway is included so younglings be warned!
> 
> 30 days of OTP challenge. Day 8: Fancy Dresses/in costume

The music blared and the lights danced as the bodies in the middle of the dance floor meshed together in the beat of the music. Mindless chatter occurred in the sidelines. This was Hollywood after all and nothing says ‘I’m a famous action star and tonight was the premier of my 5th movie’ than an all out after party with dancing, music, cocktails, and fancy dresses.

Well that’s how Balthazar saw it.

He isn’t exactly the humble type of actor. As long as there was something worth celebrating, he would throw an all out party. 

“It’s a party! Go big or go home!” He explained to his manager.

You couldn’t really argue with the guy. He won 3 Academy Awards for his roles in the last 3 films he made and everyone was rooting for his 4th one. And so with the premier of his latest movie, he throws an after party worth remembering.

Dean Winchester was invited of course. He and Balthazar co-starred in last year’s reboot of some sci-fi action film. Dean was able to convince his strict-ass manager that he needed one night off before filming for a mini-series started the next day.  He just needed to unwind and mingle with other people that aren’t his current co-stars. Who knows? He might get laid tonight.

It wasn’t really that hard for Dean to get some sexual action. He was an actor/model and he was damn handsome. Girls practically begged him to fuck them but of course he was choosy. Not everyone can experience the thrill of getting fucked by Dean Winchester.

Also, he has a problem with finding a partner lately. It was mostly because they were all too boring but the other reason was staring at him with a not so amused face.

“What?” He asked as if there wasn’t an impending filming tomorrow.

“It’s almost 2 am. You need to get to the set by 6 am, tomorrow.” His agent said with annoyance in his tone. 

“Look, Cas, I can handle this.” Dean answered.

 Castiel Novak, manager to _the_ Dean Winchester, looked at him with a poker face. He was just about done with Dean’s behavior and his lack of seriousness when it came to his work. Castiel didn’t came here, tuxedo and all, just to fetch a childish 30 year old actor who had filming to do the next day.

 Dean Winchester stared at his pissed off manager who was wearing a fancy tuxedo. This was the first time Dean saw Castiel wearing something really formal. Normally, the man would wear a dress shirt and pants for most of his movie premiers and other events. He looked damn good in that suit and if this wasn’t a party, he would certainly shove Cas against the wall and fuck him right then and there.

 “You know what? If you want to mess up your latest project, fine! I’m going home.” Castiel grumbled as he turned around and started to walk away. He was not having any of this anymore.

“Wait! I’m going! No need to be all pissy.” Dean ran up to his angry manager. “I’m half drunk anyways.” He muttered.

Dean kept giving Cas a side wards glance. His manager didn’t look good; he looked absolutely sexy that it turned Dean on. He didn't swing that way… at least in public. He was a closeted bisexual, if you would say and this was his main problem on why he couldn’t really find someone to date. It wasn’t because of his strict-ass manager, it was because Dean secretly fucking his strict-ass manager and Castiel set really high standards.

It started a few months ago. They both got horribly drunk and ended up naked on Dean’s bed. The morning after was really surprising and awkward for the both of them. Imagine waking up next to your manager, naked, with a growing boner and a really bad hang over. But instead of feeling embarrassed and awkward about the situation, they figured it was the best sex they had and it was all right as long as there weren’t any complications. They were strictly friends with benefits.

This is also the reason why Castiel found himself shoved against the wall of an empty corridor with a half-drunk movie star pressing on him.

“I’m still angry at you for not taking this project too seriously.” Castiel muttered.

“But we both know that you can’t resist me.” Dean whispered, his hot breath tickled Cas’ ear.

 Castiel angrily turned away and tried to reject Dean’s advances. He refused to give in when he was still crossed with the careless actor. The actor pressed their bodies closer, Castiel’s growing erection brushed against Dean’s thigh.

“Aah I see you’re growing hard for me.” Dean whispered seductively. “I could take you here right now, in this empty hallway. You’d love that, don’t you? The thrill of getting caught and our little affair ending up in tomorrow’s headlines.”

He shifted his leg and rubbed it a little against Cas’ erection. Castiel moaned then growled at frustration. Dean was making it hard for him to fight it off. His green eyes stared intently on Cas’ blue ones. He also had a smirk to show Cas that he was going to get this; that Cas was going to give in eventually. The actor raised his knee and lightly pressed unto Castiel’s aching cock. Cas could feel the throbbing in his manhood.

That was the last straw. 

Cas’ head jerked forward and joined their lips together. Dean had a triumphant smirk, as he pressed further on Cas’ lips. He tasted of wine, which meant Cas had gotten a few drinks at the after party too. Dean, on the other hand, tasted like whiskey, his favorite drink.

 “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me.” He said in between the kiss. “I’m going to take you, Cas. I’m going to do it torturously slow until you beg me to fuck you.”

Cas replied with a throaty moan.

Dean gave an experimental thrust that nearly sent Castiel shouting and attracting attention. He smirked and thrust forward again. Castiel moved in sync with Dean and they found themselves grinding against each other as they shared a passionate yet rough kiss. Their lips exploring one another, as if it's a whole new territory to them. It wasn't of course. They had shared many heated kisses as this one over the course of their secret affair but both of them were always up for new things such as making out in the hallway of the hotel where anyone could just walk in.

Dean adjusted his position and now his rock hard erection grinded against Cas’ cock and with the restrictions of their pants, it increased the sensations shooting up their body. Castiel uncontrollably moaned.

"Dean," he huffed. "T-that's it. Yes!"

Dean moved his lips from Cas’ mouth to his jawline, grazing his bottom lip against Cas’ stubble. He lightly bit on the exposed skin on his neck, which made Cas’ breath hitch. That was Dean's way of claiming Cas and telling the world that he belonged to  _the_ Dean Winchester and to him only. He was a possessive bastard and Castiel liked it. He liked the feeling of being claimed.

“Oh god,” Castiel moaned out as he began to feel a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach. “Aah! D-dean…”

They were both near and at this point Dean began to roll his hips that sent shivers up their spines. Their breathes were ragged and their bodies, sweating and hot. Nothing but Dean's named escaped Castiel's shaking lips. The actor found one of his favourite sweet spots just below Castiel's ear. He began to place light kisses that turned into a gentle nipping. Both of them were so close to the edge when they heard footsteps coming their way.

Castiel gripped on Dean’s shoulder and tried to push him off but there was no way in hell that they’re not going to finish this. With one final thrust, Castiel shouted Dean’s name as Dean dug his teeth unto Cas’ neck, leaving a little love bite.

The footsteps came closer so Castiel pushed Dean off of him. The actor stumbled across the hall and fell flat on his ass. They were both still out of breath and tried to look normal as a couple of men passed by without even giving a slight glance at the both of them.

As soon as they were long gone, Dean erupted in a fit of laughter.

“God! That was amazing! We should try that again sometime. Maybe somewhere in the set.” He laughed and soon Castiel laughed along with him. 

“At least getting caught will not be a problem anymore!” Castiel huffed another laugh.

“Well there is one problem.” Dean stated, leaning back on the wall.

“What?” Castiel asked.

 “Although that was a rocking orgasm and it’ll be hard to wash our underwear but…” Dean’s voiced trailed off.

Castiel knew what the problem was. Although it was the greatest orgasm they had so far, they were both still hard. Dean was already smirking and Castiel understood what it meant and he was most definitely up for it. Who cares about the filming tomorrow? Surely Dean could handle going to work with only a few hours of sleep. 

“By the way…” Dean started. “That suit looks incredibly good on you but it’ll even look better when it’s crumpled on the floor and I’m fucking you senseless.”

 


End file.
